The End of the Bakers
by robert freeman
Summary: The final story in the Cupcake series


The End of the Bakers

After Starlight's suddens death the Bakers went looking for Lightning Dust they left Sugar Cube Corner but Derpy forgot to lock the door to the secret room.

They went to Cloudsdale.

Meanwhile Twilight went to Sugar Cube Corner and found the secret room and she found the dead bodies of her friends .

So she used a resurrection spell on them except Starlight because that was a clone.

They all told what happened.

"A group of killers killed you and turned you into food but there original leader was killed but I brought her back to life but I reformed her so she's on our side," said Twilght.

"So what are we waiting for let's get our revenge," said Rainbow Dash.

"I seconed that," said Starlight.

"Wait we don't were they are," said Twilght.

"Oh but I do they are heading to Cloudsdale to kill Lightning Dust," said Pinkie Pie.

"Ok well let's go stop them," said Twilight.

The Bakers just got finished killing Lightning Dust.

"You killed Lightning Dust too bad it's your final kill," said Starlight.

" Starlight Glimmer you're apost to be dead how are you still alive," said Applebloom.

"You killed my clone. You could not tell the differance between me and the clone," said Starlight.

"Well I won't make that mistake again Iwill kill you right here right now," said Applebloom.

Twilght gave the sword of Inuyasha.

"Iron reaver soul stealer," said Starlight as she slashed at the the ground.

Applebloom was running at Starlight to kill her but she began to split in half Applebloom is dead.

Starlight attacked Derpy and cut her head off then she killed the rest of the Bakers .

"Let's celebrate you're victory Starli"...said Twilight as she was stabbed in the heart.

Twilight fell to the ground dead and the one stabbed her in the heart was Pinkie Pie.

"Ithouth you where reformed," said Starlight.

"You forget that I'm a master of deception I played you all now, Starlight get ready to die," said Pinkie Pie.

Starlight cut Off Pinkie Pie's head now Equestria is self.

"Starlight, Twilight wanted you to have a crown you're a princess now.

" Starlight theres somthing I allways been wanting to ask you," said Spike.

"Yes what is it," said Starlight.

"Will you marry me?" asked Spike.

" Yes Spike I will marry you but first we have to arrange Twilight's funeral," said Starlight.

" Starlight Glimmer I bestow upon you the wings of a Alicorn Princess Starlight Glimmer you will do great things. You have saved Equestria more than once and you will be a great ruler," said Princess Luna.

" Starlight is that you," said Applejack.

"Why you become a Alicorn i did not know that was even possible," said Rarity.

" Alicorn party," said Sweetie Belle.

" Awesome a new fly buddy," said Rainbow Dash.

" You look just like a Princess," said Fluttershy.

" Thats becuse she is a princess," said Princess Luna.

"I am so proud of you Starlight even if I will never be there for you I will always be proud to call you my friend," said Twilight's Ghost.

Two ponies just arived in Ponyville.

" Hey Applejack how's are little Appleseed doing," said pear Butter.

"Mom stop it i'm not a little philly anymore," said Applejack.

"Where were yall we have not seen for 23 years," said Applejack.

" We are really sorry they would not let us in Ponyville because by not letting any pony in because of murder now the killers are dead at least it was no one we knew was one of the killers," said Pear Butter.

" One of the killers was Applebloom my own sister," said Applejack.

" Let's get going it's time for Twilight's funeral," said Trixe.

" Wait are you called the great and powerful Trixie because I remember you always said that," said Applejack.

"I just rather be called Trixie because I miss Twilight she was a good friend."

Everypony went to the funeral they cried and gave speechess about there memories of Twilight.

Then every pony went to Spike and Starlight's wedding.

They got married and had 5 kids there's name were Kevin/ Klork/ Bell/Axel/ Roxes.

Years passed and not a single threat of murder it was peaceful.

The End


End file.
